George W. Bush/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - George W. Bush.jpg| Gustavo Cisneros, José María Aznar, Leonel Fernández, George W. Bush, Brian Mulroney y George H. W. Bush. Flickr de Gustavo Cisneros George W. Bush - Jean Chrétien.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Jean Chretien shake hands Tuesday, June 25, 2002 during a meeting at the G8 Summit in Kananaskis, Alberta. (CP PHOTO/Fred Chartrand) George W. Bush - Paul Martin.jpg| President George W. Bush and Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin respond to questions from the press corps in the Rose Garden after a meeting at the White House. White House Photo by Paul Morse. George W. Bush - Stephen Harper.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush walks with Prime Minister Stephen Harper at the Group of Eight (G8) Summit at The Windsor Hotel Toya Resort and Spa in Toyako, on Japan's northern island of Hokkaido July 9, 2008. Photograph by: Jim Young/Reuters Estados Unidos * Ver George W. Bush - Gerald Ford.jpg| President George W. Bush, left, visits former President Gerald Ford at the Ford home in Rancho Mirage, Calif., in this file photo from April 23. AP File Photo George W. Bush - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former President Jimmy Carter and President George W. Bush share a laugh during a reception for U.S. 2002 Nobel laureates in the Oval Office of the White House. LJW George W. Bush - Ronald Reagan.jpg| George W. Bush with Ronald Reagan in 1985 George H. W. Bush - George W. Bush.jpg| George W. Bush (i) junto a su padre George H. W. Bush (d), en una foto de archivo AFP Bill Clinton - George W. Bush.jpg| Former presidents Bill Clinton and George W. Bush. Mark Seliger for TIME Barack Obama - George W. Bush.jpg| 47.9%: Obama Had Lower Average Approval Rating Than Nixon or Bush (AP Photo/Charles Dharapak) Donald Trump - George W. Bush.jpg| President Donald Trump and first lady Melania Trump are greeted by former president George Bush and former first lady Laura Bush (Andrew Harnik/AP) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - George W. Bush‏‎.jpg| Abel Pacheco dijo que su homólogo estadounidense, George W. Bush, se mostró muy respetuoso durante toda la reunión. | AFP George W. Bush‏‎ - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El Presidente George W. Bush le da la bienvenida al presidente de Costa Rica Oscar Arias Sánchez a la Oficina Oval el miércoles, 6 de diciembre de 2006. Foto por Eric Draper de la Casa Blanca México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - George W. Bush.jpg| Ex presidente. Ernesto Zedillo (der) ha sido demandado por presuntos crímenes contra la humanidad. En esta foto, junto al ex presidente estadounidense George W. Bush. AP George W. Bush - Vicente Fox.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox, left, waves as he is welcomed by US President George W. Bush at Baylor University in Waco, Texas, March 23, 2005. REUTERS JIR Felipe Calderón - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush exchanges handshakes with Mexico's President Felipe Calderon Monday, Aug. 20, 2007, as they met for a bilateral discussion during the North American Leaders' Summit in Montebello, Canada. White House photo by Eric Draper América del Sur Argentina * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - George W. Bush.jpg| Argentinian President, Fernando de al Rua, meets US President George W Bush. AP Archive George W. Bush - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Efemérides: Nestor Kirchner se reúne con George Bush. AFP Cristina Fernández - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Argentina President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner to the Summit on Financial Markets and the World Economy Saturday, Nov. 15, 2008 Bolivia * Ver George W. Bush - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| George W. Bush con Jorge Quiroga. Fuente sin especificar George W. Bush - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Goni sigue siendo un rey de la minería. La Razón Carlos Mesa - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush meets with President Carlos Mesa of Bolivia in Monterrey, Mexico, Tuesday, Jan. 13, 2004. White House photo by Eric Draper Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé - Sin imagen.jpg| Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo (2L) stands with US President George W. Bush (2R), Bolivian President Eduardo Rodriguez Veltze (L) and President of Equador Alfredo Palacio (R) before a meeting between the Andean leaders and President Bush during the Summit of Americas 04 November 2005 in Mar del Plata, Argentina. AFP PHOTO/Jim WATSON Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - George W. Bush.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso com George W. Bush em março de 2001 durante encontro na Casa Branca. Photo: Eric Draper George W. Bush - Lula da Silva.jpg| Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (izquierda) y George W. Bush, ayer en la Casa Blanca. REUTERS Chile * Ver George W. Bush - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| President George W. Bush waves with Chilean President Ricardo Lagos upon his arrival at the APEC CEO Summit in Santiago, Chile, Nov, 20, 2004.White House photo by Paul Morse George W. Bush - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y George W. Bush, ayer en la Casa Blanca EFE Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - George W. Bush.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush; OAS Secretary General, Cesar Gaviria; and OAS Assistant Secretary General, Ambassador Luigi Einaudi Washington, D.C. April 17, 2001. Photo by Roberto Ribeiro-OAS- Andrés Pastrana - George W. Bush.jpg| Uno de los fuertes de Juan Manuel Santos ha sido su capacidad de entender las relaciones internacionales. En la foto con George W. Bush y Andrés Pastrana, de quien fue ministro de Hacienda. Semana.com Álvaro Uribe - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush stands with Colombian President Alvaro Uribe Tuesday, Jan. 13, 2009, during ceremonies honoring the 2009 Presidential Medal of Freedom Recipients in the East Room of the White House. White House photo by Chris Greenberg. The White House George W. Bush - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| President Bush with Colombian Defense Minister Juan Manuel Santos, around 2008. Photo: The White House Museum Ecuador * Ver George W. Bush - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| El presidente Gutiérrez quiere atraer inversión estadounidense a Ecuador. AFP Paraguay * Ver George W. Bush - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| President George W. Bush and President Nicanor Duarte of Paraguay talk in the Oval Office Friday, Sept. 26, 2003. White House photo by Tina Hager Fernando Lugo - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and Paraguay's President Fernando Lugo shake hands Monday, Oct. 27, 2008, during their meeting with reporters in the Oval Office. White House photo by Eric Draper Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - George W. Bush.jpg| El brindis final entre George W. Bush y Alejandro Toledo (Archivo Histórico El Comercio) Alan García - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and President Alan Garcia of Peru share a light moment as they shake hands during a visit Monday, April 23, 2007, in the Oval Office. In the United States to promote free trade between the countries, the Peruvian leader said, "It is important to show the world that a democracy, with investment, leads to development." White House photo by Eric Draper George W. Bush - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Kuczynski is a very powerful politician who represents US and European economic interests. Photo (c) IMGUR 2004 Uruguay * Ver George W. Bush - Jorge Batlle.jpg| En 2004 Jorge Batlle coincidió con George W. Bush en la Cumbre Extraordinaria de las Américas (Luis Acosta / AFP) George W. Bush - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Los ex presidentes de Uruguay, Tabaré Vázquez, y de Estados Unidos, George W. Bush. | AFP Venezuela * Ver George W. Bush - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Bush and Chávez Fuentes Categoría:George W. Bush